


un havre

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Reunion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Imane est seule.Du moins, le pense-t-elle.





	un havre

Comme sans vie, elle se tenait là. La Seine s’étendait à perte de vue, de l’autre côté du soleil levant, mais elle n’avait pas la force de tourner la tête pour l’admirer. Ses pieds, ancrés sur le quai, l’empêchaient de tomber à l’eau. Personne aux alentours. _Un havre_ , se dit-elle. Elle s’y sentait tellement petite, tellement insignifiante. Ici, sa vie n’affectait plus personne. Ici, elle n’avait plus aucun impact sur l’extérieur. Ici, elle ne pouvait plus faire de mal à personne. Elle était loin, loin des éboulements, des relations, sentiments et rêves écroulés ; loin de tout ça. Elle était lâche. Elle était seule. Mais elle était la seule personne à blâmer, la seule fautive.  
Elle l’avait cherché.

« Imane ? »  
_Cette voix._ Elle pensait ne plus jamais l’entendre.  
Imane se retourna. Ses lèvres tentèrent de sourire ; en vain.  
« Salut. »  
Les yeux de Sofiane la regardèrent de haut en bas ; elle détourna la tête, resserrant sa couverture autour d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir maintenant. Pas tout en ayant conscience de l’avoir blessé, lui aussi.

Personne ne parla et seul le vent combla le silence pendant un moment. Pourtant, Sofiane était toujours là, derrière elle. Elle le savait. Elle sentait sa présence à quelques mètres à peine. Elle sentait ses yeux, qui ne semblaient pas près de la quitter.  
Qu’attendait-il ? Pourquoi s’acharnait-il ? Comment trouvait-il la force de continuer alors qu’elle lui avait tant fait de mal ?  
_Pars, Sofiane. Éloigne-toi de moi et ne m’approche plus. C’est mieux pour toi._

« Tu me fais encore la tête ?  
— Non. »  
_Je ne t’ai jamais vraiment fait la tête._  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? »

Imane baissa la tête. Le bas de sa couverture flottait majestueusement au gré du vent. _Pour des tas de raisons._ Un seul mot suffirait à le blesser plus encore. Elle était la pierre de trop sur l’édifice ; un seul mouvement, et elle le ferait s’effondrer. Un seul. Elle ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Ne le savait-il pas ? Ne lui avait-elle pas suffisamment fait de mal ?  
« Et toi, Sofiane, demanda Imane faiblement, pourquoi tu me parles ? »  
Les uniques mots qu’elle dirait. Ils étaient déjà de trop. Ils lui piquaient la gorge, lui piquaient les yeux. _Va-t-en, Sofiane._

Et elle pensa qu’il s’en était allé, mais sa voix s’éleva de nouveau et accabla ses espoirs :  
« Je suis pas sûr de comprendre. »  
Imane déglutit. Bien sûr qu’il comprenait. Il n’était pas idiot. Dès que Manon lui avait dit la vérité, l’idée de lui parler – ne serait-ce qu’un bonjour – aurait dû s’éradiquer de son esprit.  
« Manon a dû te le dire, souffla-t-elle.  
— Me dire quoi ?  
— Tu sais bien…  
— Non, je sais pas. Je comprends pas. Je comprends rien, là. »

Imane ferma et serra les paupières. Elle voyait noir, aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait pénétrer ses yeux. Mais ils lui piquaient toujours autant et de plus en plus à mesure qu’elle intensifiait la pression.  
« Imane… Imane, dis-moi ce que j’ai fait. S’il te plaît. »  
_Mais c’est pas toi, Sofiane_ , voulait-elle lui dire, lui crier. _C’est pas toi, c’est moi – c’est toujours moi._  
« Imane… »  
Le bout de ses doigts effleura son bras, la faisant sursauter. Une larme.  
« Arrête, réussit-elle à articuler d’une voix feutrée.  
— Non, je…  
— Arrête. » répéta-t-elle.  
Ses yeux lui faisaient mal ; il piquaient, piquaient, piquaient. Deux larmes.  
« Imane, réponds…  
— Arrête, putain ! »

Des milliers, millions, milliards de larmes. Ses paupières étaient relevées, ses yeux grand ouverts, mais elle ne voyait rien que des formes indistinctes.  
Puis, le noir.  
Sofiane la serrait contre lui. Son nez était collé à son cœur, ses mains à ses côtes. Ses sanglots étaient presque inaudibles, étouffés par le noir de son sweat-shirt. Et ses bras, derrière ses épaules et autour de son dos, étaient encore plus rassurants et chaleureux que la couverture, que ses doigts engourdis maintenaient en place. Là, le vent et les soucis ne semblaient plus l’atteindre. Mais elle en avait tant, et elle en avait tant causé. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas l’ignorer.

« C’est ma faute… avoua-t-elle, secouée par les sanglots, trempée par les larmes.  
— Qu’est-ce qui est de ta faute ? demanda Sofiane contre le voile noir d’Imane, en renforçant sa poigne autour de son corps.  
— Tout… Tout est de ma faute… »

Les sanglots d’Imane perturbèrent le silence pendant quelques temps encore. Mais, finalement, ils se calmèrent et seule sa respiration saccadée et fatiguée se faisait dorénavant entendre à travers la petite brise.  
Puis, la peur. La peur de faire face. La peur du regard de Sofiane. La peur de s’écarter de son étreinte.  
Mais Sofiane ne la lâcha pas. Ses bras se desserrèrent légèrement, de manière à ce qu’il pût la regarder, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Ses yeux lui brûlaient la peau ; Imane ne put se résoudre à lever la tête, pas même pour lui montrer sa gratitude, sa reconnaissance – pas même pour le remercier.

« Ça va mieux ? »  
Imane haussa les épaules. Une de ses mains se permit de lâcher la couverture pour frotter son visage, essayer d’effacer la moindre marque de faiblesse de sa peau. Car c’était ce qu’elle avait été : faible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été faible. Devant Sofiane, en plus de cela. Or, quand elle risqua un rapide coup d’œil vers lui, elle ne put déceler aucune trace de pitié ou de moquerie dans son expression. Simplement une certaine inquiétude. Un peu de tristesse, peut-être. Mais pas de pitié, pas de moquerie – et aucune ironie.

« C’était une question stupide, désolé, sourit-il tristement.  
— Non, ce… c’est rien. C’est moi qui suis désolée.  
— Pour quoi ? »  
Imane dodelina de la tête alors qu’elle cherchait les bons mots à employer.  
« Pour tout, répondit-elle finalement.  
— C’est pas grave.  
— Si, c’est grave.  
— Non… »

Quand il se recula, Imane dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas le retenir près d’elle. Mais il ne bougea pas de plus de quelques centimètres. Ses mains quittèrent son dos et se placèrent sur ses bras. Malgré la chaleur de la couverture, une chair de poule la prit ; elle frissonna.

« Tu vas pas me demander ce qui s’est passé ? osa-t-elle demander quand le silence ne lui sembla plus supportable.  
— Non. Si tu veux m’en parler, tu le feras de toi-même, expliqua-t-il, laissant ses doigts jouer distraitement avec la matière douce de la couverture.  
— Tu… Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? (Sofiane arrêta tout mouvement pour la regarder.) Je veux dire… Je t’ai fait du mal et… t’es quand même là. Pourquoi ?  
— Imane… Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi, pas vrai ? »  
Imane releva la tête dans un geste brusque. _Amoureux ?_  
Sofiane se mit à rire silencieusement.  
« Visiblement, non. Je… J’ai bien essayé d’arrêter, mais… j’y arrive pas.  
— Mais… bégaya-t-elle. Et Manon ?   
— Je te l’ai dit, j’ai essayé… Elle était seule, je l’étais aussi, mais ça a pas marché. Et, de toute façon, depuis que j’ai frappé son ex, elle m’adresse plus la parole, alors…  
— C’était moi, lâcha alors Imane en une expiration.  
— … C’était toi ? répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.  
— Le mail, clarifia-t-elle. C’était moi. »

Sofiane avait la bouche entrouverte. Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il était déçu – elle le savait. Elle aussi, elle l’était.

« Je voulais vous le dire, s’empressa-t-elle d’expliquer d’une voix tremblotante, à tous les trois, je te le promets, mais… Mais j’étais tellement enfoncée dans ce mensonge, je… je pouvais pas m’en sortir, j’y arrivais pas, je trouvais pas le moyen… Et maintenant… Maintenant, les filles me parlent plus, elle m’ont laissée toute seule et elles ont raison. Je fais que faire du mal aux gens et c’est pour _ça_ qu’il faut que tu arrêtes de me parler.  
— Imane, l’interrompit Sofiane. Regarde-moi. (Imane releva la tête lentement, avec hésitation.) T’es pas toute seule, d’accord ? Je suis là, moi.  
— Tu devrais pas. Et tu devrais être en colère contre moi.  
— Mais je le suis quand même. Et je suis pas en colère contre toi.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, comme effrayée par la réponse qu’il lui donnerait.  
— Parce que je sais que tu t’en veux et que tu regrettes. Tu as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Et tu as encore moins besoin que j’en rajoute une couche.  
— Je m’en veux vraiment… affirma-t-elle. Et les filles aussi…  
— Elles finiront par te pardonner, déclara Sofiane avec confiance. Je le sais.  
— Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?  
— Parce que l’erreur est humaine. Et, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, tu es humaine. Une fantastique humaine, d’ailleurs. Magnifique, aussi. »  
À mesure que son discours avançait, le sourire de Sofiane s’éclairait. Imane baissa la tête pour sourire à son tour, malgré elle. Elle le détestait pour la faire agir ainsi.

« Tu es quelqu’un de génial, Imane. N’en doute jamais, d’accord ? Ce qui importe dans cette histoire, c’est que tu te sois rendue compte de tes erreurs. Il faut pas t’accabler comme ça. Je _veux pas_ que tu t’accables comme ça.  
— Tu devrais pas être aussi gentil avec moi, avoua Imane en le regardant dans les yeux – sans trop savoir où elle en avait trouvé le courage.  
— Peut-être. Mais je le suis. Et je compte le rester.  
— Parce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »  
Dire ces mots procura à Imane un sentiment de bonheur qu’elle n’espérait plus ressentir un jour. Elle se battit contre un sourire ; perdit. Celui de Sofiane rayonnait tout autant que le sien. Il hocha la tête.  
« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »


End file.
